KINGDOM OF PANTERRA REWRITE
by dracula-key
Summary: kari is dreaming of the dark ocean agin. but kairi and namine are joining in to. can sora, roxas, and tk save them, or will this new villian do the unspeekable? kh/digimon 02 crossover rewriten.
1. the dream

Disclaimer I do not in any way own digimon, kingdom hearts or draula. (exept the new one i have in this story)

Fourteen-year-old Kari has been having a terrible recurring nightmare for weeks now. Three months have past since her and TK's first visit to the "Dark Ocean", and eight days after she and yolie learned ken had been there as well. Tonight those nightmares return but with twists and turns of difference. For this time two other girls tormented by the darkness will appear, their names kairi and namine.

The girls find themselves on a dark beach. "The dark ocean!!" Kari yells in fear, knowing of what lies within this realm. Hearing this cry Kairi turns toward the girl.

"What is this place….and why are we here?" said Kairi. Kari spins on her heels to see this person. Looking at the girl in confusion Kari was astonished to see others here, '_but the again ken said he'd been here too.'_ Kari thought to herself. "My names kairi this is my sister namine what's yours?" she said to break the silence between them. "Oh…. my names Kari." As she finished saying her name those shadow creatures that wanted Kari as there queen appeared from no where, as did several neoshadow heartless also dusks.

"Kari … be our queen …. Kari" said the false divermon. "Help open the gates to kingdom hearts kairi." came a voice at seemed to come from one of the heartless. "Namine ... serve the orgainization." "NEVER!!" the girls said in unison. Knowing the dark wanted the other they grabbed hands and ran thought an opening in the dark mass.

As they ran the dark beings backed off a little as if they wanted the girls to run, the fact is it was true. For waiting up ahead was the water. As the three ran the dark beings backed off a little as if they wanted them to run. In fact this was true. For waiting up ahead was the water. They were knee deep when kari realized where they were. Kari froze up and warnded the other two of what lurched within the depts. the trio stood still, as it seemed the tide was coming in and fast. As the dark waters came up to their waists kari begain to to cry of her brother tai the her digimon gatomon ; kairi called for riku a dear childhood friend ; namine just did the same as kairi. AS the tide came to their shoulders our trio called for the closest person to each of their hearts. "Tk ... sora, roxas !!" at the same time it was heard throught out.

"Tk ... you said you'd always be there for me ... and protect me!!" cried kari. "You said the same thing roxas! " "so did you sora!!" "so where are you!!" they said in unison as the water was now up to their chins. Water was now over their heads yet they could breath , but still hope of safty was long gone. swiming for their lives three words were the only thing heard. "**KARI, ... KAIRI ... NAMINE!!** " instently they knewwho was calling to them , so in criy of joy they in unison spoke the names "**SORA ... ROXAS ...TK."** In a flash of white light the three boys came.

Sora with his spiky brunet hair was wearing a sleveless lightblue shirt that showed his mild muscular arms and chest and the same color shorts. Roxas was wearing the same pj's he had on in (kh2) only they were red and yellow. Tk had a white work out shirt and boxers on. Both tk and roxas' hair shimmered in the light.

Suddenly from below the girls rose four jellyfish with red glowing needles as stingers, they were grey and white. Black tentacles also came up. the most ominous thing about the jellyfish were the nobody emblems.


	2. the awakening

The sting flyers (that's the name of the nobodies) blasted past the three girls and went right to the guys, acting as a wall to keep them away from kairi, kari and namine. In response to this sora and roxas called forth their keyblades, so did kairi to fend off the tentacles. Namine used magic to fight as a helping hand. Amazed at what the other three teens were doing tk and kari did what they could to help. The tentacles retreated the sting flyers defeated "that was … neat how you two blasted those things" tk said in amazement.

Moments later the girls turned towards their protectors, and saw a dark figure behind them. Namine was about to shout out to the boys. "Abandon the child of hope as well as the keybladers." Said the guy in shadowed by darkness. As tk, sora and roxas were turning the dark guy attacked them from behind with black lighting and a dark keyblade. All three boys went limp and lifeless as the shadow longed their deaths by biting their necks to drank their blood like an animal-like vampire.

KAIRI'S AND NAMINE'S ROOM

"Sora …. Roxas!!" cried the fear stricken girls at the same time as they awoke in a cold sweat. Both realized they had the exact dream together. Both were comforting the other trying to forget the nightmare. "Kairi, namine your gonna be late for school." Shouted their mother from down stairs. "sorry mom." Said both girls as they got out of bed to change.

KARI'S ROOM

"Tk!!" screamed the girl. "Kari!" Said tai as he knocked the door open, and as gatomon in unison. "Are you alright?" Seeing a look of concern on both faces said "I'm fine just a nightmare." "Well, what did tk do for you to yell his name like that, he'd rape you?" tai said protectively and sarcastically at the same time. "No!!, he knows better as specially since I have you as a brother." "You know it." Smiled tai and gatomon. "well get ready for school. Your boyfriend will be here soon." Lafted tai as he left the room. "He is not my boyfriend!!" yelled kari in defense.

DESTNEY HIGH

It was hard for to stay focused in most of her classes, oddly even creative writing which kairi was good at. This worried her teacher. "Kairi is something the matter?" "Oh … no, sorry Ms. Lockhart (Tifa) I'm alright."

Later

Sora had track and field practice with no other than coach strife (Aerith) A.K.A his mother. "Hay sora!" sora turned to see who was calling him wile warming up for some drills. "Yuffie." Said sora. "Sooo … problems in paradice?" sora's face lit up apon hearing this. "Whaaat … are you talking about?" questioned the track star. (in this story sora is the school's top runner) "well kairi seemed a little dissdent from you today." Yuffie stated. Sora sighed at his then said "I know … and I don't think she told anyone what the problem is not even selphie. And roxas is having the same problem with namine."


	3. the euro boy

The school's auditorium (destiny high)

Roxas was busy checking the lighting for the upcoming play. (Roxas is the technical director for the production.) "Yo roxas, is this right?" said a guy with pants uneven pant legs. "It's perfect tidus nice work man." He said after checking the results. "Thanks dude, so what's with you and namine?" Roxas pretty much froze up when hearing this. "Well I was wondering when you or wakka were going to say something, but should you be a little more censured with yuna? Tidus." Tidus blushed like crazy when roxas said the part regarding yuna, the girl he secretly loves. "He's right man." Said wakka in his Jamaican extent. "What are you two talking about, me and yuna are just friends and that's it!!" the boy stated to the other two. Which made the laugh so hard they nearly fell over. Then roxas had an idea to get the two together. "Well if that's how you truly fell about her here's you chance to tell her your only friends." He said pointing behind tidus, but when he was turned roxas push a few buttons that made their headsets be heard on the sage thought speakers. "That's not her you moron!!" roxas was told by tides, but had already had the headsets on and ready. "Oh sorry I really thought that was yuna. But serially when are you going to admit you like her tidus?" he said. Wakka figured what roxas has doing and went along. "Roxas is right man, you need to tell da girl or she could end up with Seth." "What, I'll won't let her go out with him not ever, that perv just wants to get laid there is no way in hell I'll let her get with him!!" tidus yelled. "So you will tell her you think she should be with you instead." Said roxas pleased his plan was working. Tidus was then in a state of mind of were he finally got the guts to tell her he was in love with yuna. "Yes, I am and if she doesn't return my feelings I'll still love her with all my heart." He stated after a moment of silence. "But, how do I tell her I love her? Roxas Wakka help my please. I just don't want to lose her." He said the last part with tears in his eyes and fell to his knees. "Don't worry tidus." Said a girl's voice trying to comfort the boy on the floor, who turned his head to see it was the girl he had unknowingly proclaimed his love for. "Yuna." He said in a hushed tone. "I love you tidus. Always have and always will." She said with tears in her eyes as she went to him and squat down to his level to hug him passionately. He returned her hug. Seconds later they pulled back a little and then kissed just as passionately as the hug.

KARI'S SCHOOL

Gym was her current class and today they are swimming. But unfortunately she has it with the boy she was told to leave behind or he'll die. Davis was there also and the new transfer student from Europe, who said his name, was Vladimir, but told everyone to call him Vlad. He had the body of a supper model, the face of an angle on earth. This what all the girls thought of him. But he is indeed a rouged looking guy. (Handsome means he looks in the mirror all day, rouged means you look at him. I got that from an episode of "the Simpsons. I do not own the Simpsons.) His brown/blondish hair shined in the light as if it was the hair of an angel, his chest and arms were well worked out, the eyes he had were like sapphires, his face had facial hair that made him look like he was the artist that he is. On his back he had a western dragon sitting in crouced possition tattoed in golden ink.

Everyone was getting out of the pool to get to the locker rooms to change. Kari was swimming to the latter to get out herself. Then she saw tk; still a little traumatized from her dream froze for a bit. Then she felt something pulling at her till she went under. "KARI!!" everyone yelled especially tk, who was about to jump in after her. He was swiftly beaten to the punch when everyone saw Vlad had dove in the water and was already half way to kari. Vlad quickly surfaced with Kari in his arms unconscious. "Move aside she needs air!" spoke the transfer student. Tk and Davis rushed over, only to be stopped by Vlad's hand as he held it up after setting Kari down of course. "She's not breathing. I'll have to give her CPR." "Hold on pretty boy Kari's my girl so I'll do It." stated Davis. "No, you have no idea how to do this besides I have a license in CPR." He said as he began the process. He held her nose and pressed his lips on hers and breathed into her lungs to get them working. After that he did three consecutive chest compressions to her till she loudly chough up water, vlad helped her sit up and patted her back to help. Kari looked to see if it was tk. "Oh … Vlad it's you. What happened just now?" coughed Kari. "Well you were drowning." Said a worried Tk. "Then Vlad dove in and saved you." All the other girls said dreamily as they said VLAD'S name. Kari surprised by hearing this turned to tk, who nodded.

The guys were congratulating vlad on his "kiss" with Kari, except Davis and tk. "It wasn't a kiss it was CPR!" vlad said to the boys. "Look here pretty boy Kari " "was drowning so I gave her CPR." Stated vlad cutting davis off. Having finished changing into his normal clothes headed to the doors. Tk followed him out of the locker room, knowing what he wanted turned to face his follower and said "the dark ocean's master is calling to her, so watch yourself he'll stop at nothing to claim the child of light." Tk turned pale when hearing this statement. Down the hallway both heard the voices of girls coming their way. "You might want to put a shirt on as well as pants my friend." Vlad said as he went on his way. Tk's face turned bright red when he realized he was wearing only his boxers and ran into the locker room.

Art was kari's last class of the day. Sadly she shares it with her rescuer from the pool incident, a few girls who were there when it happened. Ken was also in art this period. Ken was being informed of what had happened in gym today by cara. To make things more acquired she was partners with vlad on this art project for the class. School was over for the day, vlad insisted on walking kari home. Reluctantly she accepted his offer. Tk, Davis, yolie, Cody and ken later joined them. When they all got to Kari's apartment complex they found her brother and parents waiting outside. Gatomon was hiding in a tree when she saw vlad, as did agumon but he was in a bush. "Kari we're so glad you're alright!!" both parents said in unison with Tai. It was apparent to everyone they had been informed about Kari's near death experience. Then vlad walked up to them in a gentleman's' manner. "I am happy to see Kari has such a caring family, nothing dangerous came our way to here and I checked with my guardians and they said I could stay the night, so I except your invitation for the night. Everyone including Kari was dumbstruck when they heard vlad had been invited to stay the night."Oh didn't he tell you he might stay the night?" asked Tai they said "NO!!" in unison. "I was going to but with everyone walking with us it seemed a little aqurad to me, so sorry." Vlad answered shyly putting his hand behind his head.

SORA AND ROXAS

"Kairi still isn't taking your calls?" asked roxas to his brother. Sora answered "No she's not, is namine taking yours?" Roxas in turn said "no" both boys were in distress. "I just hope they don't get pulled into that dark beach again."

Kairi and Namine where pulled into the dark ocean same as Kari many months ago around the same time too. The same thing happened as when tk, patamon and gatomon came after kari, but with out the airdramon attacking them instead it was a darkside heartless. Sora and Roxas did destroy a control spire as well. Both girls were given the same warning by the shadowed beings that tried to kidnap Kari they gave her.

BEEP!! BEEP!!

This loud beeping was coming from the holo-com ANSEM THE WISE gave them (As a "thanks for killing the traters in my company award"), both boys snapped back to reality. Sora pressed the button, a holo-gram of Mickey, Donald and goofy came up as a projection. "Guys what's going on?" Roxas asked curiously. "Well boys, we got a problem …… maleficent was killed." Both boys quickly placed a look of confusion on "why does it matter that the witch was dead or not". "A new villain has appeared and got rid of her, is that right?" asked riku, who was now on split screen joining the conversation.


	4. dracula VI

Vlad had been eating the meal with class. (Regardless Tai and Kari's mom was a terrible cook) After dinner vlad asked kari to speak with him in private. Tai gave a look any big brother would when a strange guy asked to talk to his little sister in private. Both went into kari's room to talk. It was silent for some time till kari broke it. "Why did you save me then get the idea you could walk me home and have din. " Vlad put his finger to her lips to cut her off and said. "I understand your fear of the dark ocean … for I too have been brought there against my will." This made kari stiffen up and make gatomon come out of hiding. At the moment kari was about to pull vlad out of door, he took out his black and white D3 digivice.

"So there's a guy more interested in killing us than taking over kingdom hearts." Roxas asked Merlin, who later joined Mickey. "Yes that's right roxas, and he's worst than both xemnas and ansem 'the seeker of darkness' put together." Said Ansem the wise. "He might even try to destroy your world just to do that before doing any thing else." He also said to the three boys. "It may be necessary for you three to leave the islands, and pray he'll leave the world alone to follow you." Sora was quite for a while till his and roxas' cell phone rang. They answered their own phones only to hear kairi and namine crying for them to stay away, then a mans voice came on both phone calls telling if they want no harm to come to both girls they'll have to come find him and fight for them both, "who are you?!" both boys said in unison. "Someone from the dark, but if you want more of a name call me DAEMON." He hung up.

After holding his D3, he turned to the window. He opened it stuck his head out and whispered something. Seconds after bringing his head in a digimon flew into the room from the window. The blackish bird digimon introduced himself as crowmon. After crowmon's intro vlad took a crest and tag, like the ones kari and the original digidestends had years ago. "This is the crest of trust, kari." Vlad said to break her look of awe. Vlad then said something that shocked Kari even more. "My real name isn't vald it's Dracula." Dracula turned towards the door then said you can tell Tai but not anyone else. Tai barged in right there and there and said as he walked in. "Alright times up you two." Tai then saw 'vlad's D3 and crowmon.

Dracula and crowmon explained to Tai, agumon, gatomon and Kari that vlad had his D3 since three days after the first diabroamon attack on the Internet. "Oh and I'm sorry Tai for what I said about wargreymon. It took a while for Tai understand what he meant by that, and then he remembered an email saving wargreymon was a pathetic weak digimon. Tai hit a flinching dracula playfully in the arm and said "don't worry about that it was years ago." Crowmon then got to where all three humans could face him. "Maybe they can help us dracula." Dracula turned to him then to tai and kari and said. "All I want is to join your group, but I don't think the others would except me or just make fun of my name if they find out." He said sorrowfully. "Don't worry about that." Kari said to lift up his spirit. "They'll let you join the group even if your name is Frankenstein, but if you feel so worried about I'll keep it a secret from everyone you don't want to know it." Dracula lifted his head when he heard this from kari to see her bright and cheerful smile. "Thanks kari I would like that, if it's not too much for you I'll tell them myself." He said with a smile of his own. "So count why did the name Dracula come out of nowhere?" asked Tai doing a little impersonation of the mad scientist assistant that goes "yes master" in that creepy voice. "It's been around since Vladimir 2 dracul, who inspired Bram Stroker who wrote 'DRACULA', Vlad (III), Dracul was a prince who brought fear to his kingdom since he first took power, but at the same time law and order." Said Dracula to tai and kari, who were deep into his story. "So my birth parents named me after him, hoping his sprit would lead me to great things in life and death." He stated after the first part. "Birth parents?" asked tai "Yes, a few years ago my parents died when this guy was mugging us as we were walking home for the movies. They were shot dead and I was too young to do any thing about it." He said as a same tear formed from the corner of his eye.

Sora, roxas and riku were about to leave the islands, when sora and roxas' parents showed up. "Sora Drake Strife and you too Roxas Wolfshine Strife!" yelled Aearith. Both knew they were in trouble when they saw the look on cloud's face. "Mom, Dad we can explain." They both said together. Suddenly a circle appeared above the ground, and shot out a wounded sephiroth. Cloud scowled at his brother. "You can't fight him sora, roxas he's too strong." He said as he couft up blood. Sora stared at his uncle, as did roxas, (having the same uncle of course) in disbelieve that sephiroth, of all people could be hurt in such a manner. "But he has kairi and namine, we have to go." Sephiroth chuckled a little "just as stubborn as your old man." He said will pointing towards cloud, and then tossed his nephews a map. "Go to that world, find a group called the digidestineds they'll lead you to demon." Sephiroth said and the past out, all as he disappeared in a flash of black feathers flew around, leaving only a large bloodstain on the ground and sephiroth's damaged sword.

It's been at lest two hours since the end of the movie Tai, Dracula and herself ended up watching; it was 'WOLFMAN' (surprise!!) Kari turned out to be little more scared than she thought she would be. At one of the scenes were the wolf man was about to attack, she screamed and hid her head in Dracula's chest. His face turned a little red when this happened but instead of pushing her off, he placed his arms around her protectively. Tai saw this and smiled at the thought he might try that with sorra (I'll add an extra 'r' on digimon's sora so none gets confused) and the fact tk might get a little competition for Kari's love and affection.

She thought she'd have nightmares tonight due to the movie and the one she had last night. But she slept peacefully through out the night. Morning came and that's when she realized she fell asleep during the movie. Kari fond she was on the couch with a blanket on her the same one Dracula had last night during the movie. Tai was not there, _must of went to his room while I was in here with every one else._ She thought to herself and saw the three digimon still asleep. Dracula was asleep in a chair like he was an old man. Kari noticed he was wearing some of tai's pajamas, while she had on some that she never seen before on over the clothes she had one yesterday. "Oh good your up kari." Said tai quietly so not to wake Dracula. "Tai why didn't you wake me to go to my room and where did these come from?" she asked as she showed tai the pajamas that were over her clothes. "Didn't want to wake you and Dracula said you should be as warm as you needed and asked me if he could barrow some of my pajamas while he put those on you." He said to his sister.

Later on in the day tai and kari had arranged a meeting of the digidestineds in the park. Most of the older digidestineds couldn't be there. Joe had a big test to take and Mimi was in the hospital due to a broken leg and arm. All of the new group could make it even Tk. They were all told that Dracula is a digidestined like them. All the digimon then met crowmon as Dracula showed his crest and his D3 to the group. _Ah great now this guy will have an excuse to hit on kari. _Davis thought to himself.

Sora, Riku and Roxas soon found the stowaway on the ship. "Yuffie, what are you doing here?!" asked riku. "Merlin told me and squall what was going on so I thought I should go with you to help since kairi and namine…" cut herself off seeing sora's and roxas' sad faces. Riku sighed deeply "leons' going to kill me." "No he won't, remember we aren't those kids any more and I can fight myself riku." She said as she looked in his eye.

"So how much longer, dad?" questioned sora who went to check their progress. "We'll be there when we get there, which is two hours." Said cloud as he messed with his sons' hair.


	5. dark one comes

"Vlad seems nice but … why keep being a digidestined a secret." Said sorra. Matt, izzy, tai and even their digimon all agreed with this. "Tk and Kari says this guy been here for three weeks now, so why" "He probably didn't know there are others." "Yeah … but he said he saw the battle with diaboramon." Said matt to sorra. "And when he does tell us about being a digidestined, he saves kari earlier in that same day." Stated tai. "He whaat?" the rest of the older kids said in unison. Then tai asked 'vlad', kari, tk and davis to come over and explain what happened yesterday. As this was going on crowmon said to himself "I hope they can help him learn to trust others this time." "what do you mean crowmon?" asked a curious cody. Crowmon explained dracula's past, but careful not to give his real name.

6-YEARS AGO

"You shall be the holder of trust, but be warned many will try to remove you to fit their evil deeds." Spoke genni's Europe counterpart. "But why me, I'm just a child I can't fight?" "That's were I come in." said crowmon's baby form, beakomon.

PRESENT DAY

"Time past on, and many beings came to our aid, but almost they were agents from the dark sent to kill vlad." Crowmon finished. Yolie, ken and the other digimon heard the story as well. Ken some how felt a certain conection between him and 'vlad'. Ken got up and walked to 'vlad', "vlad" everybody turned to ken. "we can help you, and you can trust us all." Dracula figured crowmon told him about the past problems they have had. "I see, I trust you can get over your freaking problems of your digimon emperor self, yes?" ken, as well as everyone else becomes frozen when they heard this.

"Well ken whats the answer, yes or no?" dracula asked ken. Ken stagered for an answer when an light shot from the sky. Curious the digidestineds race towards where it chrashed. When they got there they saw the gummi ship.

INSIDE

"Why did we crash like that?" clould said as he got up from the floor. "How would I know?" the four teens said in unison. "Well what ever the reason we're at the world sephiropth's map said to go to."said riku checking the map. Yuffie began to open the door, "wait the scanners are picking up something on the outside."

OUTSIDE

"What is that thing?" patamon said a tree branch. In response to the question doors opened. In a flash davis wound up pined to a nearby tree, by riku, yuffie threw her sheruken nearly cutting ken and tk in half, cloud flew out followed by sora and roxas. Roxas and sora had casted a joined spell blast of blizzard that went in three directions. "Davis!" yelled veemon, riku sensing the attack jumped out of the way and made veemon hit davis instead. Soon all the digimon showed up ready for a battle with our kh heroes, but then kari recognized sora and roxas from the dream. "SORA ROXAS?" everyone was surprised to see she knows two of their attackers. Both roxas and sora stared at the girl who knew their names, for a long time there was silence till cloud broke set silence. "How do you know my sons' names?" all the digidestineds were shocked to hear this guy had two teenaged sons when he looked like he's in his early twenties. (right cloud's in his twenties, seriously I don't know so tell me!) Kari answered cloud's question fearing he might do something. "they've been in my dreams lately, that's all." Again every body was shocked. "Look as much fun as this is we need to get going." yuffie said. "She's right we need to find ..." "DEMON." said a discommoded voice cutting riku off. Startled by this voice's dark tone everybody scanned the immediate area, the digidestineds noticed "vlad" and crowmon weren't there. Yuffie gasped as she felt someone grab her from behind and hold a very sharp knife to her throat.

Hearing yuffie, riku turned and saw him. Sora, cloud, roxas and the digidestineds also saw the guy wearing a suit simular to what ken had as the digimon emperor but was completely black and sliver and the hair was different. Sora and riku rushed to confront him. "BLACK WIND" called an shadowed figure hiding in the tree next to yuffie, sora fell backwards by the wind's force, riku however managed to dodge the attack. The guy released yuffie, took three steps forward and knocked riku to the ground by blocking his attack. Sora and roxas traded their keyblades hoping it would give them an better edge then charged at the man in black, who blocked their attacks as he did with riku but left many cuts on both boys this time. Seeing the blood sora and roxas had dripping off them she was reminded of the nightmare she had two nights ago. She fell to her knees holding her head in pain. Seeing kari do this tk went to her, only to be stopped in his tracks by the guy who's darkness was probably the reasion she was in pain. "Out of th." the guy had cut tk off when he grabbed tk by the neck and lifted him off the ground tighting his hold. Patpmon and the others tried to help tk from his strangler, but were intercepted by ravemon, the one who did 'DARK WIND' attack earlier on riku and sora. "SHADE BLAST" cried the digimon blowing them all away. Tk tried kicking the guy but that didn't work. Tk's face was beginning to turn blue, till he was thrown into matt, his older brother who came to his brother's aid. Just the two hit the ground the dark guy transported himself to be right behind kari, who was still on the ground in pain.

She was now being lifted up to her feet by a pair of two strong arms. She, at that moment knew who it was. "Dracula." she whispered membering he'd didn't want the others to his real name. "Yes kari, it's me." he said, then whispered "I'm sorry kari, but it's to save you." Kari gave a puzzled look, followed shortly after by one of absolute terror. What made her so scared was a portal to the dark ocean.

Kari stared into the abyssal hole and let lose a cry of terror. Everyone heard this cry for help and turned. Ken was as terrorized just as much as kari. Tai and tk began to run towards them when dracula (still wanting to keep his identity secret disguised his voice while in the presence for the digidesineds) said "DIGIDESTINEDS AND WORRORS OF THE KEYBLADE, YOU HAVE YET TO EARN THE PRIVLAGE TO FIGHT ME!" as he finished he jumped into the hole with an unconscious kari in his arms bridally with ravemon, who had gatomon in hand. The portal closed just as soon as tk got to the spot where dracula was standing with kari in his arms. He then fell to his knees and lead over to where he was on all fours and said mournfully "I couldn't save her.". Both sora and roxas looked at him remembering the same was with them. All three boys had tears in their eyes for the girls they had lost.

Yuffie broke the long silence that followed. "So you guys are the digidestineds?". Cody answered for his team "yes we are the digidestineds, and your the ...". Cloud stepped in "sora, roxas and riku are the keybladers here." he said with one arm around sora and the other around roxas.

Tai and matt were working on getting tk's spirits back up, so ken explained their job to cloud, sora yuffie, roxas and riku. Riku told the digidestined their duties in return.


	6. sam calls

Kari was fast asleep not a single nightmare. Dracula was personally caring her to a room for her to stay in; he asked crowmon to open the door. Dracula lead gatomon and crowmon into the beautiful pink and white room. Statues of angels were all around the room; one was even the stand for a nightstand next to a large bed with pink sheets, which had pictures of angels on them. Gatomon was too worried about Kari to care for the angels. The three walked/flew to the large, pink, angel encrusted, and canopied bed. Crowmon pulled back the covers and then Dracula gently placed the sleeping girl on the bed, caringly draped the covers on top of her, and then motioned for gatomon to get on the bed as well. The cat digimon did so, and carefully crept to her human. Dracula felt the urge to stroke the girl's hair, but held back as he then felt the weakening strikes in his body he gets when traveling between worlds and just left the room to get to his room down the hall. Crowmon soon followed the boy, but before he did he placed a set of cards and a note on the nightstand. '_Could she be the one?_' crowmon thought to himself.

It's morning gatomon and kari slept soundly through out the whole night. They were gently woken up by the sunlight when a maid opened the curtains. "Good morning love." said the woman. Kari was very surprised to see all of this in the room. "Um… Where am I… And how did I get here… Who are you?" she asked in a panicked voice. "Now, now I'm sure you have many questions to ask dear, but rest assured lord Dracula will answer them all, and you can call me Mrs. Potts." "Ok, Mrs. Potts." Kari said as she and gatomon got off the bed. "Hey kari." Spoke gatomon "maybe there's some answers in that note crowmon left us last night." She said pointing towards the note on the nightstand. Kari picked up the letter and cards, one looked some sort of cardkey for hotel rooms and the other had a picture of dracula's crest of trust. Kari began to read crowmon's letter. It read

_Dear kari and gatomon._

I apologize for dracula's rational attack on your friends yesterday. Please don't take being here torment, for Dracula would rather die than see someone unhappy in his castle.

Kari paused when she read 'his castle'. _That's probably what Mrs. Potts meant when she said LORD Dracula. _She thought to herself and then continued.

We have many things to offer you comfort like our numerous art galleries. After you two have some breakfast I recommend seeing the hall of heaven. Now as for the cards, one is an access key for your rooms if you need a replacement just see Mrs. Potts. The other is a projection map of the castle. Again please don't hate Dracula for bringing you here, and if you need anything at all talk to me, Mrs. Potts, Cogs worth, Lumiere, or even Dracula and we'll see to it.

Signed, crowmon.

_P.S. Please don't hate Dracula or __PANTERRA._

In another room two girls were reading a similar letter. "Panterra?" asked the blond girl. "Must be the name of this world namine." Answered a red head. "Well wherever we are I'm sure sora, roxas and riku will find us kairi." "So let's go see this lord Dracula, though I hope he isn't the vampire." Namine said to get kairi out of the room. Kairi then examined the map to see where breakfast was.

The girls followed the map till they came to the place the map told them breakfast was served. It was a large balcony facing what looked to be a bush maze. Animal topiaries were all around the place neatly decorating the elaborate design. A massive table was on the balcony with food galore upon it. And for some reason there was fish of four kinds. Seven chairs surrounded the table the one at the head of the table had dracula's crest engraved on it. Both girls stood in awe of gorgeous throne like chairs. "Gatomon wait for me!" called a voice from the hallway. Both kairi and namine turned to see what all the commotion was about. When they did this they saw a cat-like creature standing on her hind legs and wearing green gloves. Soon after a light brown haired girl holding a identical map card came out the door. All three girls knew who the others by name, but namine was the first to say something about it. "Kari?" "Namine, Kairi?" said kari and namine.

The four (kari, namine, kairi and gatomon) became better acquainted during the meal. Kairi was very fond of the mangoes and other assortments of fruits, namie particularly liked the way the scrambled eggs were seasoned, gatomon well being a cat type digimon went at the fish and dairy (big surprise), kari liked all the food there.

Meanwhile in dracula's room. Matters are getting a whole lot more confusing. Dracula was laying in a bed framed in obsidian (thats volcanic glass, formed from the rapid cooling o f lava). The room itself was decorated in a medieval/twilight fashion. Simular to kari's room but along side the angels there where gargoyles, four of which acted as bed posts, the angel working as the stand for the nightstand was still present. Both types of figures had tall statutes holding mirrors in geometric angles to reflect light in and out of the room thought holes in the wall to create the perfect balance of light and shadow. A steady beeping could be heard, coming from a heart beat monitor connected to the weary boy. Then a man with spiky red hair came in with a blond woman with him. Both were here to check up on the young castle lord's condition. "I told you, your weren't ready to travel between worlds yet." said the woman. "You know larxene, I told you so has a brother, his name is shut the hell up!" dracula stated. The red haired man then changed the morphine bag to help ease the pain for the young lord. "How much longer do I need to stay here Axel?" said draula. "Not too much." axel answered to the young man. Crowmon came in with some food for the lord of the castle. "Is he going to be alright larxene?" asked the concerned talking bird. Then larxene, who nodded. "crowmon." spoke dracula as he tired to sit up. "How.. is... kari doing?" he asked his digimon, wincing in pain. "I believe she's comfortable, now that she has met kairi and namine." Axel was surprised to hear this.

Cloud asked the digidestineds about demon to see how he could bet his brother to the verge of death. But only ken knew him, but his memory of their interactions was blurred. Sora walked over to tk to see if he knew what kari meant from when she said she seen him and roxas in her dreams. Tk stood up and stared at sora angrily and pushed sora back. "Hay man whats your problem?!" spoke roxas, as he helped his brother off the floor. "You two are the reason kari was taken away for me! Thats my problem!" shouted tk. Both roxas and sora were shocked to hear it. "Tk thats not fair to blame them for that." stated cody. When cody finished sorra slapped tk across the face. "For all you know that guy in the park could have kidnapped the girls they love, not to mention that mite be why vlads' not here tk!". His angry expression turned to on an expression of sorrow when he turned and saw roxas' and sora's sad faces, he then realized what sorra said was true. "I'm afraid she's right.." yuffie spoke up "there names are kairi and namine." finished riku. The phone rang moments later. Tai answered it "Ken it's for you." ken went up to tai, who handed him the phone. "Hello" said ken. "Ken, it's me." said a voice very familiar to ken. "SAM!!" yelled ken.

Everyone in the room was shocked, excluding cloud, sora, roxas, riku and yuffie, who had no idea sam is ken's long died brother. "Ken I need you to calm down so you can help kari, kairi, namine and vlad." ken found it hard to do this especially when he heard sam knew about vlad and the girls. "Use imperaldramon to get to the ruins of bran castle(other wise known as dracula's castle ( the real dracula)) inside there is a doorway that leads to the world they are in. Oh and ken.." Ken listened carefully. "I am sorry for yelling at you when we found your digivise. And it wasn't your fault I died." "Sam." ken said as he wept a little. "See ya when I see ya." the line went silent. Ken hung up the reserver, turned and saw yolie in front of him. "Sam called me." ken said crying a bit. Yolie was then pulling him into a hug. They later went into the living room where everybody else was and ken told them what sam said. Everyone prepared themselves, then went to the park so cloud, roxas, sora, yuffie and riku could get somethings for inter-world travel. As soon as the five came out, exveemon and stingmon were already DNA-digivolved. "So this is imperaldramon?" asked riku. "He'll do, I guess." said cloud. Davis stood drop jawed to what cloud just said. "What do mean 'he'll do, I guess'!!" shouted davis. All of our heroes entered the large dragon-like digimon and flew off to Romaina.


	7. the garden

Review my story a little more if you don't mind please. I feel like you people don't like my story anymore.

Kari, namine, kairi and gatomon took crowmon's advice and went to the hall of heaven. The gallery was theme based on light. Seven moving angel statutes, each holding an instrument of some sort and playing moonlight Sedonda guarded the entryway. The four were surprised to see statutes that could move and play music. The music could be heard throughout the entire gallery. The walls were full of paintings and drawings of all sorts. Namine being a painter, enjoyed the fabulous detail of them all. Statues, busts, and even crystals were displayed on glass columns. In the heart of the hall of heaven was a large tree decorated with metals, glass and gemstones. A name plate said it was called "the tree of life". The three girls were examine the natural artwork, when gatomon was climbing the tree. "Get out of the tree, please." said a figure behind her. Gatomon turned to see who it was. "Wizardmon!" said a happy gatomon. Kari and the others heard the little cat digimon, and went to the part of the tree she was at. They saw the second digimon, kari was stunded to see wizardmon there. "Wizardmon?" "In the flesh, or data as I should say." Kari ran up to him and gatomon, to see if he was really there. He was, tears of joy were in the eyes of gatomon and kari. Kari then told kairi and namine wizardmon is a friend, who was destroyed by miotismon years ago. "Ah so you must be kairi and namine. Axel has said much about both of you." both girls were stunned to hear axel may be alive. "Axel's here... here in this castle?" asked namine. Wizardmon nooded. "And he spoke about us?" questioned kairi, wizardmon nodded again and said "when he and larxene aren't working on lord dracula's health." "LARXENE!" namine spoke loudly. "Yes she and axel were brought here from the void."

"Any way, lord Dracula is still a little weak from the trip for your world kari, so he'll be in his chambers till tomorrow morning." said wizardmon.

* * *

The gang just arrived at a Romanian town. As they entered the town all the locals pretty much avoided the group. "You must leave if you know whats good for you." spoke a guy in a black trench coat with a gold cross sketched onto the spot over his heart. Ken noticed he spoke in the same accent as 'vlad'. "Ha, your not going to scare us off like that you." tai said. Sorra got to tai's side to pull him away, when tk said "we're not leaving till after we get inside BRAN CASTLE!!" when he finished all the locals around dropped what they were doing very noticeably to the group. Window shutters were slammed shut, the door to the bakery shut as well, all shop keepers did the same as well as flip their closed sign up and children ran home screaming. In seconds the streets were empty as a ghost town. Even the gypsies were gone. But the only one who didn't vanish was the teen who told them to leave, only because they were blocking his only escape route. He was pale as you could be without being dead. "Your mad, on one in their right minds would go there!" "well we will be mad if someone doesn't take us there!" davis spoke out. "It's another way of saying your crazy, davis." said ken. Then cloud stepped in as davis was about to punch the guy in the face. "Whats wrong with going to Bran castle?" he asked the young man, who then said it is an cursed and unholy place. "I warn you don't go there, terrible things will happen." davis got a little scared. "Why are you acting like some kind of paranoid Transylvania villager?" "well it fits, with the fact Romania was once called Transylvania, and I was born here!" the entire group went stiff and quiet, till sorra broke the silence"wait, you mean to tell me we are in the the country dra.." the boy held his hand over her mouth "don't say his name.. not here, he is the span of the devil if not worse, theres only one person who will take you to the castle." he said as he let go of sorra. "Where can we find him?" asked roxas. "She... lives in a hut in the woods, east from town square. But be careful gaia, her guardian werewolf has the power to transform in the day as well as the night." "wait, don't werewolves only transform during a fullmoon and not exist?" asked a confused cody. "Actually.. most werewolves can change at will, it's wolfmen who are always bound to the lunar cycle." stated riku, who is an expert in mythology. (I really read that about werewolves in a book.) "that's right." said another guy, standing behind the group.

The new guy looked like he could be joe's age, probably a collage student himself. His coat was a little different for the younger boy's, it was white and the cross was silver and a medallion instead of a sketching. "Please excuse my brother's lies, but what he says about gaia is true as is what he said regarding bran castle." said the older one. "well can we trust you to give us the truth?" asked ken. "Yami has four huts placed in the directions of a compass from the town square, in the woods north, south, east and west. She also has a place near bran castle, but it's nearly impossible to know which one she's in for she changes her hut every day and a half." he said. "I guess we'll have to split up." said tai. Then the new guy spoke up "you'd need to know where town square is first then split into groups with at least one girl in each." "why do we need one girl in each group?" asked a curious izzy. "Gaia won't attack women, regardless of his form werewolf or man. Now when you meet yami or/and gaia tell them peter sent you. And present these to yami." he said as he gave tai, matt, davis and ken a silver cross with a ruby at the center. "They'll know where to take you, but will try too trick you. Do not be fooled. Gypsies of all kinds are tricksters in nature." Tai, matt, davis, andd ken nodded understandingly. "IVAN!" yelled peter. "go home, I'll deal with you later." Ivan, the younger boy left. Peter then lead the group to the town square and told them to stay the night. "why should we kar.." davis said till he was cut off by peter. "It's a full moon tonight. Gaia's strenght will be at it's peck. And normal wolves are out at this time as well." peter replied as he pointed to the inn.

The inn keeper saw ken, tai, matt and davis wearing the silver crosses and knew they were sent by peter. "I welcome you all." he said. "There are enough rooms for all... he paused to count everbody in the group... 13 of you." he said thinking the digimon were mere stuffed toys. Each of the guys shared a room with another guy, the girls got a room where all three could sleep in. the room pairings were davis and tai, matt with roxas, sora and cloud, tk and cody and ken with riku.

PANTERRA CASTLE

the girls were enjoying dinner, wizardmon was with them. "It's really great to have you back wizardmon." kari said to her and gatomon's old friend. "I'm glad you like this power of the castle." said a boy in a wheelchair, as he rolled onto the balcony. "DRACULA... your ok." said kari, then they noticed who was pushing the wheelchair. "DAD!?" said kairi and namine in unison. "Kairi, Namine ... look at you two, your defently your mother's kids." he sasid with a warm smile. "Daddy." both girls weeped as they ran up to their father and hugged him like they haven't in years, (which was true) he hugged them back and nesled both of his daughters in his arms.


End file.
